House of AU
by SummerTimeAnubisTime
Summary: What if, KT nad Nina were in the house at the same time? What if KT was a teen mum? Rated M for mentions of self-harm, character death, teen mother, rape (possibly), etc... enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own HOA, completly AU, hope you like it!  
-

KT's P.O.V.

It's my first time ever in a boarding school!  
The cab stopped in front of the scary building as I looked down to my baby girl sleeping.

"Xaya, love, wake up, we're here" I whispered caressing her hair. Yes I have a daugther, that's why I'm here. My parents said I needed to be straighten up which is fine with me but I'm not really a bad girl or anything... It just happened. Xaya's dad is nowhere to be seen though, he died leaving me a teen single mom with a 3 year old and quite depressed, but it's a new year now! I'm really looking forward to meet new people. They let me bring Xay though, as an act of charity for a teen mom, with good grades and barely any chances, it was really nice of them.  
"Mommy, will there be any persons of my age?" Xay asks, cute nose rubbing on my sleeve  
"I don't know honey, and it's people not persons"  
"yeah right sorry mommy"  
The taxist helps me with my stuff, with a smile on his face and hopes for a good year and waves at my kiddo before leaving in his black cab. Things is the UK are really weird.. Black cabs? Jeez!

I ran the doorbell, holding my daugther in my side and keeping the bag from falling with the hand i wasn't using to hold her, this being a tough job. Some seconds passed and a brunette lady with a smile spread on her face and a mop on her right hand opened the door.  
"Hi dear! You must be KT am I right? and this must be Xaya?"  
"Yes, nice to meet you, you are?"  
"Trudy! Your house keeper! Come in dearies!" Xay stood on her feet, rubbing her eyes and held my hand as I went inside the house, it was huge, all in wood and very creepy to be honest! I could hear voices somewhere near me and I dropped my bags next to a few that were already on the floor.  
"This way" Trudy gestured me to what I would call of a living room where a lot of teens sat and chatted comfortable, many of them looking at me and Xay when we entered the room.  
"Hey I'm KT, this is Xaya" I intruduced picking Xay up again as she burried her head on my neck. A blonde girl with a pink skirt, way too short waved me and ran to me, giving me a hug.  
"I'm Amber really nice to meet you!" The other guys smiled and intruduced themselves as well, none of them seemed bothered by the fact that i had a girl sleeping on my chest. I didn't get all the names because I was quite zoomed off in the middle of the mess that was all the voices talking but I remember Nina as the girl from USA like me, Eddie was also American, I remember Patricia's name because she was all in black and that stands out and also Piper, she's Patricia's twin, apart from that, I'm going to have to study their names haha. I sat down next to Nina and the guy I identified as Fabian after she called him that and Xay woke up again, asking me for a cookie which I chuckled at  
"I'll see what i can do baby"  
"thanks momy"  
"she's so cute" Nina said to me grinning "is she your...?"  
"daugther" I finish and i see Nina smiling  
"Yeah she's really cute! They left you bring her?"  
"Yeah! It was a big surprise for me but apparently there's a pre-school near here so i can drop her there in the morning and she'll stay with me after school."  
"Who wants some cookies?" Trudy asked coming in the room with a plate full of chocolate chip cookies, which a tall guy with dark skin gasped at and took one before Xay even had the change to notice the food.  
"Thank you" she said bitting the cookie.

So this is just a little intrudution! Each chapter is going to be writen in a different P.O.V. you can request anything such as clothes (polyvore or description of), couples (any really, if you ship anything i'll do, straight or not), and also some storylines, i can take some in consideration! I hope you liked the first chapter. xxxx See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Alfie's P.O.V.  
After some delicious cookies, Trudy gave us some papers with the school schedule and also told us who we were sharing rooms with, not that I didn't know yet of course, I was with Jerome again, which is fine of course! He's my best friend anyway. This is going to be a great year. No more lady ghosts to ruin our peace and Mick is back! And, we have a new girl, she's cute, maybe if Amber dumps me I will have a try on this one, I think her name is KT though? But I wasn't really listening so I might be wrong. I sat next to Amber, wrapping my arm around her as she faked a smile, I know she is not a great fan of mine, and to be honest I'm quite sick of her too, but, she's a very popular girl and it can help me with my reputation. Yes, I'm using her, but it's not like she is saint anyway.  
"Hey Alfie, do you know where I left my jacket?" Jerome asked looking around for his coat  
"Nup, downstairs maybe?" He nodded and left the room, leaving me unpacking (which for me consists in throw everything inside the wardrobe).  
"Can I come in?" I heard Amber's voice and turned around walking to her standing on the door  
"Sure Ambs! I smiled and pecked her cheek "So how's you doing?"  
"Look Alfie, we have to talk..." She's so breaking up with me... "It's about us you see... I think we need some time-"  
"It's okay Amber, if you want to break up then it's fine"  
"Break up? I think we need some time alone! More time to ourselves! So we should totally have a date soon!" Amber squealed and I faked a agrin nodding  
"Sure Ambs, anything for you" She squealed one last time, hurting me on the ears and left the room giggling. It annoys me, her excitation all the time.  
"Found it! I heard Amber, you guys fine?" Jerome came in again, throwing his jacket to the bed he was in the year before  
"Yeah we're good. So who's your crush this year?" I chuckled  
"I'm dating Mara, Alfie, remember?"  
"'Oh yah nevermind"  
I finished unpacking and went straight to the living room, seing if maybe there were any cookies left, unfortubatly, the plate is as empty as Amber's head.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat next to Fabian and I have to admit the mood was a bit awkward around us. Yeah sure we kissed but we're not official at all... texts from UK to USA and vice versa are expensive so we barely talked. We did skype a little and talked on facebook of by email but I guess that not being face to face, it ws harder for both of us to make the first move... When I arrived I thought that maybe, we were still just friends but he took my hand the minute he saw me and was about to kiss me when Jerome came in, complaining as always. Sinc that moment it's been a little awkward but I guess that it's not for long.

I smiled thinking about him while unpacking. This year I'm staying with KT, she really seems nice! And she's form the US, that's homey, even though the Ohio and Pennsylvania's accents are quite different, it's always nice to have something fmiliar around. I'm also sharing with her daugther, which I first found odd but the kid is a sweet and KT swore to me she was really quiet so I guess it won't hurt.

"So how's it like, being surrounded by english guys?" KT asked while making her bed, with Xaya holding tightly onto her left leg

"Well, charming by boys, weird by bad people and just different by friends" I joked finishing my work and seing how KT was only half her way done "do you need help?" I walked closer to her finding her perfume quite pleasurable (I so hated Patricia's...).

"Yes please! Xaya honey please get off me" She begged to the little girl who pouted but stepped back sitting on the floor "Could you just help me with the clothes please?" KT requested putting her hands together like she was praying. I nodded giggling and took from her smaller box a tiny shirt laughing at it and laying it on the closet, doing this a few times before realizing the box was empty and moving to the other one as so did she.

"Thanks, I can do it now, I was just having some trouble with the bed" She smiled at me and got from a bigger box a picture with her, Xaya, a woman looking like both of them and a guy, not like the others, white, smiling to the picture. "I miss them already..."

"I know how you feel... I miss Gran so much"

"And your parents?" KT chuckled as if I was joking around.

"They died, in a car accident, i don't remember them" KT gasped and raised her hands to her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know! If it makes you feel any better, my parents travel all the time, I was raised by my aunt" She then pointed to the woman standing next to her on the picture "and her boyfriend" she then gestured the white man smiling on the corner.

"We have more in common then I thought" I sadly replied, running hand on my durty-blonde hair as i watched you settle the picture on yourbedside table

"Mommy, I'm tired" Xaya rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists, and KT picked her up, laying the baby girl on her own bed, placing a kiss on her forehead and whispering on her ear "take a nap" if I got right, before covering Xaya with the blankets smiling. I watched her as she rolled down the shutters, placed her finger in front of her lips and took my hand leading me outside the room an closing then the door gently.

"Wow that was fast, she really is quiet" I admitted, letting go off her hand

"Yeah, I guess so" She smiled walking to the living room as I followed her "So where are you from?"

"Ohio, you?" She gave me a toothy grin sitting down on th dining table

"Pennsylvania"

"God, it's great to have an American girl in the house!" I admitted "I mean, Eddie is cool but you get me" I giggled as she nodded

"Yeah! 'Do! I'm just a little creeped out Xay will get this accent" KT laughed, and I joined her

"What do the inicials K and T stand for by the way?" I asked after the laughing had stopped

"Kara Tatianna... I know, terrible names, blame my parents!"

"Kara Tatianna? It's actually pretty! Sounds like an Egyption old name or something"

"I hate it, but thank you"

"Hey ladies!" greeted Jerome, taking a bite in an apple noisely and taking a chair between KT and I, as I saw her bitting her lip and playing with her hair, I try my best to hold down laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A review would be nice :) gonna work on the requests, can't promise anything though.**

Joy's P.O.V.  
This year, apparently, I'm staying with Mara, it's not exactly good, but it's not bad too. She's nice, and I can always use some help with homework, in the other hand, I don't get to be with Patricia, and it's really a shame, she's not only my best, plus, she doesn't snore and Mara does...

I was unpacking like everyone else, Mara standing across me doing the same thing and we stood completly in silence, not those awkward ones, just a silence that shows that we're not just bored but we also don't know each other very well. I do know a few things about her though, should I ask her about Mick or studies?  
"So do you still have a thing for Fabian?" Mara asks suddenly  
"Not anymore, I think it's more than time to give up... Nina's got him very well tied to her finger" I admit, moving now to the shoes.  
"What about you and Mick? Still any flame?" I joke as Mara nods  
"Yeah I think so, but also not like before..."  
"How I understand you Mara."  
Finishing unpacking I went straight to the bathroom, checking my belly. The dark bruises were obviously still there, but they seem to be getting any worse or better, just stood there remembering me of everything thst happened. I know I won't have the balls to tell anyone, it's too much to tell, too much to look at, too much to think about and feel and know. I ran water on my hand, passing then gently, my fingertips on on the damaged of my abdomen, feeling the usual strong pain but releaving at the same time, cold and fresh.  
"Joy, Trudy's calling for dinner" Mara informs me, knocking softly at the door, but fortunatly not opening it.  
"Thanks!" I mumbled gluntering and letting my shirt fall on my skin again, covering myself with a jacket before stepping out of the bathroom and head straight to the dinning room. I sat in the only empty spot, between Mick and KT.  
"You're Joyce, right?" KT asked uncertain of herself, while she fed the baby she brought along with her, with the help of Nina.  
"Joy, nice to meet you" I answered "Who's the girl by the way?" I pointed at the girl and I KT's cheeks went a little red, but she smiled.  
"My daugther, Xaya." She explained "Xay, say hi to Joy, love"  
"Hi Joy" The little girl mumbled on her american accent. I couldn't believe my ears, KT totally seemed like one of those shy girls like Nina who barely has the nerve to kiss a boy! But get pregnant so soon? I certenly wasn't expecting that.  
"Hi Xaya" The girl went back to play with her food and giggle whenever Nina made a funny sound or tickled her, to distract the baby girl and allow KT to feed her properly.  
"Hm, Joy truth or dare?" I look around, snapping out of my thoughts to answer Jerome.  
"Dare"  
"Kiss the prettiest person on this room"  
"I can't kiss myself" I joked.  
"Someone else then" I thought for a while... Girls are out and that left me the boys; Mick, no; Fabian, shouldn't; Jerome, maybe; Alfie, not even under my cold dead body and Eddie... not.  
"Okay" I leaned in and gave Jerome a peck on the lips as he grinned  
"truth or dare?" I asked KT  
"truth"  
"How did that happen?" I asked pointing at Xaya.  
"Xay, bed time" KT laughed, went to lay the baby before coming down again. "Happened, because protection is not 100% effective, and because I wanted to keep her, Mick truth or dare?"  
"Dare!" tipical Mick...  
"I'm going to dare you to... Let Amber do you a make over!" Squeals from Amber, moans from Mick and laughter from everyone. Mick eventually got up and went to a room with Amber to dress him up the way she wished, the others couldn't wait to see him and I certenly didn't regret the bet I made him!  
" .Hillarious!" Mick stood at the door, in a very -very- tight pink shirt with sparkless in it, a -not zipped- pink skirt, that showed his boxers a little, high heels, which surprisely fit him, and a lot, a lot of make up!  
" I love the shoes!" Laughed Mara with the others as Mick playfully gave a spin on his heels and chuckled.  
"Enough?" He asked  
"yeah ok" Patricia finished laughing in the last  
"Who wants to play 'spin the bottle?'" Eddie asks, throws his arm around Patricia who snuggles a little closer to him  
"I do!" Patricia replies, followed by Joy, Alfie, Jerome and Nina.  
"Great! I got the bottle!" Everyone seats in a circle on the floor.  
"I start!" Demands Joy, praying not to hit Alfie. Surprise, surprise, it pointed towards Amber...  
"No way!" Amber squealed as everyone but Joy and herself laughed their faces off.  
"Come on Amber! You agreed on playing!" Jerome insisted  
"Please guys, let me spin it again!" Joy begged  
"Okay, we give you one last change, one, got it?" Joy nodded, spun it again, and prayed for a boy, lucky lucky, Mick was the chosen one.  
"Come here" Joy whispers and presses her lips against his for seconds, before breaking apart, Mara looking very annoyed  
"Okay my turn!" KT shouts happily, getting the bottle, spins it once and it points at Nina  
"Okay, this game's messed up" Nina says, runs her hand on her hair. "quickly KT come on" everyone looks wide eyed at them when a Nina gives KT a peck on the lips.  
"Where you looking at?" KT asks, laughs and gives Jerome the bottle.  
"Mara..." He sighs, seeing who it is pointing at and moves a little to her, leans in and crashes their lips together. He can't lie, he likes it.


	5. Chapter 5

**From now on I think I'll do all chapters on KT's P.O.V.**

* * *

KT's P.O.V.  
After the spin the bottle game and some truth or dares I ended up kissing Nina, Jerome, Alfie, Mick, Fabian and Patricia... Honestly I feel like washing my mouth with alcohol!  
"Mommy..." I heard Xay whimper when I was getting dressed.  
"Hey Baby, you having some trouble sleeping again?" She nods letting me pick her up and wrapping her tiny legs around my torso.  
"Hi" Nina happily greeted but stopped when she saw that i was only bra "Umm sorry I'll just... turn around"  
"It's fine Nina haha we're both girls right?" I replied putting on my shirt  
"Right..." She awkwardly answered giggling at her phone and writing something on it "So did you like the house?" She asked getting inside the bed as I did the same but with Xay next to me since sleeping isn't really something she's good at.  
"Yeah a lot, I didn't fix all the names yet though..."  
"Yeah it's many names to memorize... You'll see that in a few days it will all be inside that head" She giggled, turning on her side.  
"Hope so!" Xaya fell asleep so I got up to lay her on the small bed next to mine, gently dropping a kiss at her hair.  
"So... just warning, Jerome and Mara, Fabian and I, Amber and Alfie and Partricia and Eddie are dating"  
"I think I realized that haha maybe it was from the hand holding, the kisses and the hugs..." I joked and a few minutes after, Nina was asleep. Not wanting to make any noise I got up and walked on my tip toes to my wardrobe, taking off my diary and a pen and starting to report my day so far.

_"Dear Jane,_

_sorry I haven't written in a while in here... but as you very well know, Aunt May and Uncle Josh sent me to a boarding school. _  
_I'm liking it in here, no parents around the closest to a responsable adult are Trudy, the house mother and Victor who barely shows up around us. Xay also seems happy but a little sleepy all the time because of the hours difference, I guess it's just a matter of time before she gets used. I'm sharing a room with this girl called Nina, she's really nice and also american and I might sort of have a crush of her I'm not sure, she's dating a dude called Fabian though so no use in trying. Everyone else in the house seems very nice! Well almost everyone... to be more specific:_  
_-Jerome is nice and all but he looks like a bit of a player... too bad though, he's kind of cute!_  
_-Patricia has been giving me odd stares since I arrived but Nina said it's normal at the beggining but that eventually she'll get used to me and be friendly._

_Tomorrow's my first day of school and I have to drop Xay at the pre-school very early and then head straight to school which Fabian as told me that is just a normal school, even with the uniforms and all, and that the teacher are generaly nice and understanding._

_I miss you a lot Janie, everyday I think about you. _  
_I'll write more tomorrow okay? Goodnight Sis."_


	6. Chapter 6

I heard my alarm clock and Xaya calling me quietly.  
"Going Xay... Wait up..." I mumbled lazily getting up to find Nina still laying down but opening her eyes.  
"Morning" She whispered  
"Morning Nina" I smiled picking up my girl and sitting her on my bed, grinning at Nina and knowing that both of us were too sleepy for a decent talk.  
"Good morning" babbled Xaya happily.  
"Here you go princess. Do you need help?" I asked handing my daughter a pink skirt and a white t-shirt with butterflies  
"I can do it mommy" She replied  
"Okay then. Mommy's going to have a shower okay?" Xaya nodded "Nina could you just keep an eye on her please?" I added knowing Nina had showered the night before as my roommate smiled  
"Sure thing, are you sure she can get dressed by herself?"  
"Yeah sure, does it every morning" I replied now less sleepy, getting my towel and clothes as well as my bathing products and leaving to the closest bathroom. As I was  
walking I felt something hit me in the side and knock me down.  
"Sorry! Here let me help you" Eddie held out his hand for me to grab and so did I after picking up my stuff again.  
"Thanks. Hey by the way, how does this thing with the showers work?"  
"Well, There are two bathrooms with showers, one for boys, one for girls, each has two and I think Joy and Amber shower in the morning so you just have to wait until one of them is out"  
"Thank you Eddie" He smiled warmly.  
"No problem. I'll see you around" I nodded as he left, leaving me in search for the girl's bathroom.  
It didn't take long before Joy showed up in wet hair and told me where the bathroom is, I thanked her and went to take my shower.

"Mommy!" Shouts Xaya, jumping at me as soon as I enter in the room. My hair is still wet but I'm fully dressed in my uniform.  
"Hey Xay, hi Nina" Both of them are also dressed, Nina in her uniform and Xaya in the clothes I told her to wear.  
"Thanks for watching her, breakfast?" Nina nodded, got up and went behind me to the breakfast table.

"Morning!" Squealed Amber the second she saw us, from everyone one the table she was obviously the happiest, most full of energy, one. I took a sit between Eddie and Joy and Xay sat on my lap as I watched Nina sit next to Fabian and peck him on the lips. Those two look really good together!  
"That's my place Newbie" I heard a voice say and turned around to find Patricia standing there with an annoyed look.  
"Oh sorry" I mumbled, getting up quickly with Xay and looking around, finding no other free spot.  
"Come on Yacker don't be so mean, she didn't know" Commented Eddie grabbing Patricia's wrist and pulling her closer as she rolled her eyes.  
"Okay sorry Newbie"  
"It's fine" I murmured as Trudy appeared.  
"Hey dear, how's everything going?" She asked, everyone being too busy to notice our talking.  
"Okay I guess, but we need another spot on the table..."  
"Oh! Sure dear! I'll add one tomorrow, you can just seat on the sofa today okay?" I nodded as Trudy kindly smiled and left. I grabbed a toast with butter and a cup of  
milk for Xay and noticed the oddly big amount of food on Mick's plate and I wasn't surprised to see Nina had to look away from it, but not wanting to judge I didn't say anything and fed Xay in silence before grabbing myself a toast and going to brush my teeth. I seriously don't get the people that brush their teeth before breakfast!

"Hey" Said Eddie when he spotted me outside walking to the school. I had just dropped Xay at the daycare (after some litte pouts and arm crossing from my daughter) and was heading alone to the school.  
"Hi Eddie" I replied trying to sound nice but too deep lost in my thoughts to listen to whatever he replied.  
"KT you are not listening" He chuckled as I looked up to his face  
"Oh sorry I just got... I don't know..."  
"Miss your family?" I nodded, he did see throught me in this one. "It's normal... You get used to it after a couple of weeks. The house members, they become your family" I smiled, his words were really working on cheering me up, but truth is, I didn't feel like in this house I had many friends... Sure, Nina was nice and Amber too and Eddie seemed always ready for a chat but you know what I mean... We kept chatting all the way to school about totally random subjects and found out that we have many things in common.  
"So... Patricia... does she hate me or is she like this with everyone?" He chuckled and shook his head at the sigh of her girlfriend's baddass attitude.  
"Well she takes time to actually like people, and being you American, it takes longer but you'll see she's really nice under all that cold stares and all" I laughed nodding  
"Thanks." Shortly after we got to the school and went inside to find the new lockers. The school was in fact friendly looking and very noisy, all around people dressed in the same colours as I ran across the corridors and hung out with friends as I watched them, while putting my books in my new locker and a photo of Xaya on its door, smiling cutely at me with her baby teeth and chocolate ice cream on her lips and chin.  
"hey Eddie, hi Newbie" I frowned, looking behind me to find Patricia there, catching up with us and letting Eddie wrap his arm around her waist.  
"Hey" I said back not listening to them anymore.  
"Hey KT I think Patricia's got something to tell you..." taunted Eddie making his girlfriend sigh annoyed, I smiled, predicting what was coming next.  
"Sorry for this morning... And calling you Newbie all the time... Happy Weasel?" I smiled as Eddie pecked Patricia on the lips and nodded.  
"It's fine Patricia, really"  
"See Yacker? When you're nice, people are nice too" Added Eddie making her rool her eyes as we headed to our first lesson, drama.


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys wanted more Peddie, here you have it :)**

* * *

Patricia's P.O.V.

I sat next to Eddie on the class, KT being gone to sit next to Nina.  
I missed him so much during holidays... we were together in the beginning, happy and enjoying ourselves, he took me to the States and I met his mother, lovely women by the way, but we ended up arguing over stupid things and broke up. A week later he came to my house, in the UK, and apologized, and said he couldn't stand the idea of not having me, I had to admit, I was miserable without Eddie for those seven days. I kissed him right there and then on those amazing lips of his and things got a little heated but before we had the time to do anything Piper walked in. I'm glad I'm with him, so so much, he brings out the good part of me, the part that doesn't cry at night and runs razors on her thighs, he brings up that part of me who wants to hug him and kiss him and share everything with him when we're alone. But it also brings up the vulnerable, dependent part of me, the part that keeps asking herself "_He could have anyone, why me?_" and _"What if she's better?_" and it scares me, that one day he decides that we're done, decides that he's had enough of me and leaves. That's why I don't want pretty confident girls like KT being his friends, friendship develops to love, easily and quick and I can't lose him now. Not now that the scars are healing and so is my heart, not now that I need him.  
"Are you okay?" Eddie wrote down on my notebook, I smiled at the sigh of him noticing when I'm zoomed off and caring and took my pencil on my fingers to write an answer.  
"Sure." He shook his head, not believing on my words.  
"Is this about KT?"  
"Maybe..."  
"She's a friend Trixie. Not even that close!" He took my hand under the table and pushed his chair closer to mine, bringing a spread smile to my lips.  
"Yeah I know. Don't worry Eddie I'm fine."  
"Come on Yacker, spit it out!"  
"Well... she's pretty and confident and I'm not."  
"No you're not. You're gorgeous and you might not be the most confident girl I know, but that only means I can fill you with kisses and tell you how beautiful you are until you believe it" I felt my cheeks hit up as the bluh spread on my face and I grinned.  
"What did I do to deserve someone as great as you Weasel?" I replied lacing our fingers.  
"You were yourself Yacker"  
"Patricia, Eddie, it would be nice to have your attention please!"

When classes were over, it was about 4pm and I couldn't be happier, hands locked with my boyfriend and walking through the corridors when we passed by KT's locker and greeted her.  
"Hey guys." She answered closing her locker happily and straightened her messy hair with her fingers.  
"So how'd you like the classes?" I asked trying to be nice, which obviously she realized and grinned.  
"Not bad, normal classes but with accents I guess" giggled KT "Got to pick up Xaya now... anyone feels like coming?" she asked expectant.  
"I don't mind. Trixie?"  
"Sure let's go" It wasn't long until we reached the daycare, and we were chatting on the way so it seemed like an even shorter amount of time. The place looked like a normal house but outside kids with no more than 3 years of age played on the grass with a governess, who wore colourful clothes and a fake smile, watching over for the little children.  
"Hi" KT greeted the lady and looked around.  
"Picking up... Xaya Rush, correct?"  
"Correct" She nodded and went inside the building, Eddie and I walking behind her.  
"My God how can she come everyday to work with this samples of people?" I whispered to Eddie and KT who laughed quietly.  
"Kids are pretty sweet after you get to meet them" replied KT, picking up her little ball of hair.  
"Hi mommy! Hi mommy's friends" She said as KT wiped away the green paint from her tiny nose.  
"hi" greeted Eddie and I.  
"Admit it Yacker, they're cute" Whispered my boyfriend, unlocking our hands to wrap his arm around my waist.  
"They're kind of yucky..."  
"So you're telling me you'll never want one...?" He looked quite dissapointed and I have to admit... I want one, but only one!  
"One. Just one" He grinned kissing my cheek.  
"I can give you one" Eddie chuckled and I couldn't resist drop a kiss at his lips.  
"Guys there's kids in here, so less lovey dovey yucky things and let's go" Interrupted KT as I rolled my eyes and dragged Eddie outside.

"What about two? A boy and a girl?"  
" I'll sleep on it" I joked sitting next to him as soon as we reached the living room and resting my head on his shoulder. Well atleast until Amber showed up.  
"Peddie!" She squealed, as I jumped apart from my boyfriend, annoyed by Amber's constant invasion of our private space, but not letting go off his strong hand.

7pm.

Everyone was downstairs, well, almost everyone. Laying naked ontop of my boyfriend, under his thin blankets and locked inside the room I stood, feeling his lips on my arms, gently wiping way the constant pain and guilt. He loves to do this, I don't get why but when we're laying alone, naked and still clouded from cumming he does this. Grabs my arms and starts kissing up my skin, scar by scar, memory by memory, and sends shivers up on my spine, showing me how much he loves me, whispering compliments against the hurt tissue of my skin.  
"_Beautiful" Perfect" "Gorgeous" "Fun" "Hot" "Smart" "Unique" "Precious" "Mine"_  
He finishes my arms and throws away the blankets to kiss the marks on my thighs, the most recent ones being left to the end and starting up on my waist line where the lines are barely visible. Those must be two years old, but so deep that haven't faded.  
"I love you" I whisper/say while he works his tongue against my marked skin and murmurs against it "I love you too" and "My Yacker".  
He's perfect and he's mine, not KT's or anyone else's. Mine.


End file.
